


Brown Eyes

by Golden_chalk



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brown Eyes, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluffy, Mini Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amity is a nerd for her girlfriend, honestly how do i even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_chalk/pseuds/Golden_chalk
Summary: Luz reveals that she doesn’t like her brown eyes, and Amity just can’t fathom that.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 338





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is only 160 words, but I thought it was cute so I posted it. Your welcome.

"I love your brown eyes," Amity said one day as Luz was showing her a drawing of herself as a character in the Azura universe, "Why did you make them blue?"

  
Luz could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. She slowly took the paper away from Amity as she nervously explained herself, " Brown eyes just always seem... boring to me. Main characters never have brown eyes, so I guess I always kinda disliked them."  
  


Amity couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Luz, your eyes radiate the warmest feeling imaginable. They look like magical gems. Oh! and when the light hits them just right, they could be mistaken for liquid gold-"  
  


Amity could have gone on, but she stopped when Luz cut her off with a hug. She could feel her smiling into her shoulder, and the human girl laughed as she thanked her, " It sounds stupid, but it means a lot to me that you like my eyes."  
  


Amity melted into her girlfriend's hug.   
  


"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Fact! Brown eyes are severely underrated.


End file.
